IBallisticSquid
David Spencer, more commonly known as iBallisticSquid, iSlipperyFellow, Squid Nugget or just Squid, is a popular Video Commentator and Gamer who commonly plays with Stampy in his videos. He has three channels in his own right (namesake channel iBallisticSquid, SquiddyVlogs and SquiddyPlays) which have a combined total of 5 million subscribers and 2.8 billion views. He is known commonly for his humor and spirit throughout his videos, and is adored by many American and British fans alike. He is from the United Kingdom. Association with Stampy Squid and Stampy are best friends in and out of videos, as they appear in each other's channels, for example, he appeared in Stampy's Lovely World and adventure map videos on Stampy's channel while Stampy appeared in Island of Eden and Crazy Craft videos on Squid's. He was the guest star in Stampy's Lovely Podcast for two episodes. He has been joined by Stampy in most adventure maps and challenges. He and Stampy own a joint channel, the MagicAnimalClub. Inside the channel is a a podcast of the same name, and outtakes. They are known for the Quest series, their longest-running and the most popular series featuring the duo. It was a 'sandbox' series similar to the Lovely World where they do stuff they desire in Minecraft. They are also known to have a long history in doing Minecraft quick-builds. They usually compete against each other to see who is the best in building cool stuff in a limited period of time, which then goes to the hands of the viewers. This idea was evolved in Building Time, another popular series by the duo. Prior to Building Time, they have done numerous quick-builds in the past. In fact, their first video together on Stampy's channel was a Quick-build video, uploaded on 21st January 2013. They are also known for the challenge videos, in which they compete to complete specific tasks while having twists, like having two characters being controlled at the same time by one person. On his channel, Stampy has been featured in a number of his series, including Sky Island Challenge (as a helper), Race to the Moon, Crazy Craft, Islands of Eden, Time Travellers, and many more. Although Stampy has no plans for any new series with Squid considering his track is going on a different direction now, they will still remain friends. Stampy's Lovely World Inside Stampy's Lovely World, he used to help Stampy build many buildings and mini-games as a main helper, but he backed off episodes near 200 (he appeared recently in Amazing Animals though.) He also had a room in Stampy's House just across Stampy's Bedroom, but Stampy gave it to AmyLee33 after he lost a tournament on one of the games in the Funland (same as Amy, Stampy gave the room to Henry and Hilda after she lost a different tournament, though.) Because of this, Squid made a makeshift room for himself in the hallway of Stampy's house, then made a temporary house in the Funland, until he made a permanent room beside the Dog House. His room was destroyed in Revenge thanks to Hit the Target's Laser Ship, and it wasn't rebuilt since. Appearances He formerly appeared in the normal Stampy's Lovely World videos, but he now appears on the Quest Series and in adventure maps with Stampy. He returned in the SLW series on Episode 249. *Shooting Range *Evil Mr. Pork Chop *The Show Must Go On - 4K Subscribers Special *Stampy's Secret Base *Things Go Wrong *Gadgets *Slumber Party *Giant Rubix Cube *The Hungry Sheep *Cat To The Future *A New Shop *Slippery Shoplifter *Belly Dance *Sinking Feeling *Milk Bar *Boaters and Bouncers *Wishing Well *Amazing Animals *Brick Breaking Trivia *His Sim name is Sir Fancy Borris Trotter. *His username on his The Walls game is __Squid__. *His previous Minecraft Username was '_Squid_' but, to avoid confusion, he changed it to 'iBallisticSquid', since he was unable to change it to his classic alias. His current username for Xbox is 'iSlipperyFellow' due to his original account being hacked. *He created a series "Sky Island Challenge" which Stampy create the challenges. On it's Episodes 100, the Sky Island is destroyed by the Ender Dragon and Squid is transferred to "Sky Grid". On the "Sky Grid" ending, he made it back to the Sky Island and everything on the Sky Island is on the ground now, making him change "Sky Island Challenge" to "Slippery Survival". He continued the episode count from the Sky Island Challenge. He said that he cannot go back to playing it due to his original account being hacked and most of his old worlds are on that account. **Recently, Squid apologized to everyone of the inactivity of Crazy Craft due to the company accidentally deleted the server. He actually made a video about this as episode 32 and said that the series will return by the same month after rebuilding everything. *He did the famous challenge which was the 'Ice Bucket Challenge'. *"The Mighty Kraken" was turned out into Squid, to help fight with Hit the Target, as seen in Episode 124, Sinking Feeling. *Squid made a surprising re-appearance in Stampy's Lovely World in Amazing Animals since the longtime episode Wishing Well. Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Minecraft Heroes